1. Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting Device to Device (D2D) data based on a resource pattern.
2. Discussion of the Background
An amount of data transmitted through wireless communication has gradually increased. However, the frequency resources that service providers can provide are limited and have become increasingly saturated, and thus, mobile carriers continuously develop technologies for discovering new frequencies and improving efficient use of frequencies. One of the actively studied technologies to ease the frequency resource shortage and to create a new mobile communication service is Device-to-Device (D2D) communication technology.
D2D communication refers to a technology in which User Equipments (UEs) which are geometrically adjacent to one another, directly transmit and receive information without passing through an infrastructure, such as a base station. In the initial stage, the D2D communication technology was developed and standardized mostly in a non-licensed band such as Wi-Fi, Direct, Bluetooth, which have been already commercialized. However, recently, the development of technologies and standardization for supporting D2D communication in a cellular system that uses a licensed band, are underway. Representatively, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which is a mobile communication standardization association, actively conducts D2D communication technology standardization that is referred to as Proximity-based services (ProSe), which is one of the new technologies included in Long Term Evolution (LTE).
However, for the LTE wireless communication system, a method for using data resources for effectively providing D2D services has not been determined. Therefore, there is desire for a method of using resources for effectively supporting services.